Without you
by fangirl602
Summary: After having the baby Mary gets shot, leaving John to find Moriarty and raise the baby with the help of Sherlock Holmes, the man he may or may not be in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock impatiently tapped his foot in the waiting room, Mary had given birth an hour ago but she hasn't left her room. He was expecting for at least John to come out and reassure him everything was fine, but he didn't, so Sherlock was left to play around with his phone hoping Lestrade would text him about Moriarty. He scanned the near empty room and tried to deduce the people there.

'Mid-thirties, first child, having an affair, and oh forget it' Sherlock thought to himself, he deduced everyone in the room four times. He looked out the window longing for something to happen. He continued his foot tapping just as John walked out of the room with his arms around Mary, who was carrying a child in a pink blanket, 'So girl' Sherlock thought as he rushed over the them. Marry and John were both smiling as Sherlock came up to them.

"So what did you name her?" Sherlock asked looking down at the child's face. She was mumbling as she looked around with large brown eyes and Sherlock grinned. He looked back up and saw that Mary and John were both looking at each other.

"You tell him" John said with a smug smile on his face.

"It was your idea, you tell him." Mary said with a big smile but she had a tone of finality.

"Shirley." John said and smiled to Sherlock who was utterly shocked. He tried to say something but he couldn't really think of what he should say 'they named there child after me' Sherlock thought.

"Shirley as in…?" Sherlock asked meaning for his sentence to be continued.

"Shirley for Sherlock." Mary said looking up at him. Without further hesitation Sherlock hugged John. John hugged back with a smile plastered on his face. John was the happiest man in the world, he had a wife who loved him, a beautiful daughter, and the greatest best friend ever imaginable. Sherlock let go of John and kissed Mary's forehead careful of the child in between them.

"Ready to go home?" Sherlock asked eager to get out of the hospital. Mary smiled and nodded. As they headed out of the room Mary asked Sherlock if he wanted to hold the baby. Sherlock was surprised that Mary had trusted him to hold the baby already but was also happy. He carefully took the baby out of her hands and examined her face. She had chubby pink cheeks and small lips that formed a smile.

"Aw she likes you." John said as he opened the doors. They walked out of the hospital and Sherlock remembered that he had dropped them off.

"Oh I'll go get the car." Sherlock said and was about to hand Shirley to Mary when he heard three gunshots and protectively held Shirley back in his arms. Shirley yelled out and started crying upon hearing the loud fires. He turned around to see who shot the guns when he heard a gasp from Mary and John scream, Sherlock turned to see Mary was shot in the head twice and once in her chest.

"HELP!" John scream as tears fell from his face. Sherlock just stood there unsure of what to do. There was no way she was going to survive, she was already weak from childbirth. Her blood gathered in puddles around the pavement as three men ran out with a gurney and placed her on it. They rushed back into the hospital and John trailed after them holding Mary's hand. He kept telling her that she'd be alright. Sherlock never understood why ordinary people always told obvious lies to comfort someone. Sherlock followed them in but kept his distance from Mary and John as he protectively held the crying child in his chest.

"I'm her husband I need to stay with her." John said with a very shaky voice.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't be in the room, we need to operate right away if we still can." One of the doctors said and closed the door.

"What do you mean if you still can!?" John yelled and banged at the door. Sherlock put his hand on Johns shoulder and John turned around and cried into his chest. Sherlock now had two crying people in his chest. He tried rocking the baby in on arm as he patted johns back with the other.

"It's going to be okay." Sherlock told the same lie he hated hearing everyone else say.

**First fanfiction! Hope you guys like it, i'll try updating soon please leave reviews and let me know how I did**


	2. Chapter 2

2

A little less than an hour had passed as Sherlock, Shirley, and John sat in the waiting room. Doctors and nurses went in and out of Mary's room casting nervous glances at John who wouldn't stop shaking. Sherlock held Shirley in his hands. He had quickly put her to sleep. John looked up at Sherlock and then rested his eyes on Shirley.

"Can I hold her?" John asked with a shaky whisper. Sherlock immediately handed her over. It was his baby and Sherlock had been holding her the entire time.

"Of course John, I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize." Sherlock broke off feeling horrible. John had just lost his wife and he was just sitting there with his child. He felt the urge to hold John and tell him that it would be okay, but he knew that if he was in John's position and someone told him that, he'd most likely punch him in the face. A young doctor came out of Mary's room and headed for John, who got up immediately.

"Well?" John asked nervously, clutching Shirley closer to him.

"Mr. Watson," She began, "I'm so sorry-" and that's all she managed before John gave Shirley to Sherlock and buried his face in his hands screaming. John fell to the floor sobbing. Sherlock was hesitant, only for a moment, before he handed Shirley to the doctor and crouched to the floor next to John.

He wasn't exactly sure what to say. In fact he was almost 100% positive there was nothing he could say to make it better, so instead he just turned John to him and hugged him. John buried his face into Sherlock's coat and continued to cry. John grabbed Sherlock's coat and bunched his hands into fists, while Sherlock just patted his back. They continue this for about a minute when Sherlock looked up at the doctor who was rocking Shirley. Sherlock couldn't hear Shirley over John's wails and hadn't realized she started crying. He got up taking John with him while supporting him by clutching his arm.

"Thank you." Sherlock said as he took Shirley from the doctor who nodded and headed off. He wanted to give her to John but he couldn't carry her right now, so Sherlock held them both as they left the hospital. Mary's blood was stained on the floor and once Sherlock, John, and Shirley got out John sobbed even harder.

He walked him into the parking lot still unsure of weather to say anything or not. John's keys were still in his coat pocket as they approached the car. He walked John to the passenger's seat and handed him Shirley. He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car for John. After John got in Sherlock walked to the other side of the car and got in.

They drove in silence, well aside from Shirley's babbling. John had stopped his wailing but Sherlock could still see tears falling from his eyes.

"John," Sherlock started, sick of the silence, "I'm sorry I can't really provide you any comfort, but I've never been in a situation like this and this is one of the very few times I have no idea on what to say, that is, if I could say anything that could make this better." Sherlock glanced at John a few times while saying this hoping he could see that John understood.

"I know." John said in a hoarse whisper. His throat burned from all the screaming. He knew Sherlock couldn't help him. No one could. All he needed was time. He had lost many close friends in the war and thought he should have been used to loss by now, but he never would. He would never find loosing someone you love get easier, if anything, it only got harder for him. He had lost so many faces and now Mary was added to the list.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. John tried playing with Shirley and Sherlock tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. When Sherlock finally pulled up in front of his house he looked at John, who was already climbing out of the car. Sherlock got out too and handed John the keys.

"Do you want me to come in?" Sherlock asked even though he knew John wanted to be alone.

"No thank you." John said as he glumly walked into his home, for the first time without Mary, and for the first time with the baby.

"Call me if you need anything." Sherlock said wishing he could do something. John just nodded and gave Sherlock a sad smile as he closed the door behind him. Sherlock sighed; despite all he and Mary went through he liked her, and was very sad that she was gone. He hailed a cab and gave the cabbie his address and then sat through another car ride in silence.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't really eventful, its more of a transition to the next chapter which I hope you guys'll find exciting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait my Aunt came from London and we've been busy showing her around.**

3

Almost four weeks have pasted and Sherlock still hadn't got a call from John. He constantly worried about him and always called, but John would never answer. He went by John's house a few times to make sure nothing else had happened to him. He saw him and Shirley playing about in the living room, Shirley laughed and John had a smile so sad Sherlock couldn't bear to see it anymore.

He stared at the wall trying to focus on his case. Lestrade kept finding cases for Sherlock so he could occupy his mind with things other than Moriarty. He looked at the pictures he took of the crime scene earlier today.

* * *

"Her daughter called in the middle of the night saying her mother's been murdered." Lestrade said as he walked Sherlock into the women's room, "Her name was Tessa, she-"

"What school did her daughter go to?" Sherlock asked as he examined the lifeless body on the bed.

"Highgate but how-" Lestrade started.

"I need her yearbook." Sherlock held his left hand out as he used his right to turn her ankle. He saw a pair of holes in her skin, snake bites.

"Anderson, go ask Miranda for her yearbook." Lestrade said still sounding confused, "Sherlock why does this matter?"

"You know what get Miranda in here too." Sherlock yelled to Anderson as he walked out of the room and then turned to Lestrade, "I need to know what sort of mother she was."

"She's not gonna tell you the truth, for Gods sake her mother just died! She'll go on about how great she was."

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Sherlock said as Miranda walked into the room avoiding her mother's bed. Anderson came in behind her handing Sherlock the yearbook. He took the yearbook from him and flipped to the back to examine the notes, most of which had the exact same line of, "Have a great summer." And "I'll miss you." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at one a bit longer than the rest, "I love you sweet heart, can't wait to see you and your family again –Derek" He flipped back a few pages to find Derek's photo. He had dark brown spiky hair, pale skin, and an ear piercing on the top of his right ear.

He looked up at Miranda and deduced: Overprotective parents, studying for a good college, hidden relationship, and a strong feeling of regret. Interesting.

"So tell me about your boyfriend Derek." Sherlock listen attentively as Miranda went on about Derek and how he was an amazing boyfriend, despite what everyone else thinks.

* * *

Sherlock stood closer to his wall as he recalled everything she said about Derek when he heard his phone ring. He ran to the kitchen and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. It had to be Lestrade.

"Hello?" He said excitedly.

"Uhh hey Sherlock," John said through the phone and Sherlock's smile immediately faded, "Um I was wondering if I-you know if I could…" John paused and sighed.

"What is it John?" Sherlock asked.

"It's just, this was the house Mary wanted and I can't live in it without her, I know you probably won't want me back after I spent all that time with Mary and sort of shafting you, but I just need a place to stay… and I loved being with you." A normal person would most likely feel bad upon hearing someone this way but Sherlock let out a small chuckle.

"Of course John, 221B will always be your home." He heard John let out of sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sherlock." He said and Sherlock was a little surprised John would think he wouldn't let him come back.

"See you tomorrow?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again Sherlock" John said and hung up. Sherlock put his phone down and smiled. John would be back with him. Then Sherlock sat up, '_he's bringing his child'_ Sherlock thought as he cleared the kitchen table, throwing away all his experiments. He needed to tidy up the place to make sure Shirley wouldn't hurt herself on anything she might find on the floor. He kept his apartment fairly clean, but there were still some hazards on the floor from previous experiments such as needles and containers of chemicals.

After Sherlock was done he went downstairs to tell Mrs. Hudson who jumped up with joy. She told him she'd make them both a special breakfast and Sherlock hugged her and went back upstairs to his room. He went to bed with a smile on his face. John will be here tomorrow he thought as he fell asleep. "I loved being with you"

Sherlock woke up early the next morning to Mrs. Hudson yelling. He jumped to his window to see John's car parked outside his flat. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He went back to the window and watched John carrying boxes out of his car. He went back to the bathroom, placed his toothbrush back, rinsed his mouth and ran downstairs to Mrs. Hudson. She was already at the door when he came, clearly waiting for him. She opened the door and ran out to hug John. Sherlock stayed back and watched John. He did miss him, John Watson, his inaccurate blogger. John Watson, the man he's fancied a bit for a long time now. He placed the box in his hand on the floor and picked Mrs. Hudson up as he hugged her.

"It's so good to see you John." She said as he put her down.

"You too Mrs. Hudson, I've really missed it here." John said and looked past her to see Sherlock in the door frame smiling at him. They both ran to each other and hugged. John's face in Sherlock's chest and Sherlock's chin resting on John's head.

"I've missed you so much Sherlock." John said still in his chest. Sherlock patted his back and let go to look down at him.

"Me too." Sherlock said who was still tingling from there embrace. John went back to the car to get the rest of the boxes out. He stacked four or five boxes on top of each other in each pile.

"No don't trouble yourself Mrs. Hudson I got it." John said when he saw Mrs. Hudson trying to pick up some boxes. Sherlock started helping too.

"No trouble at all John." Sherlock said as he took the boxes back up to his flat. Once all the boxes where upstairs John went back to his car and pulled Shirley out from the car seat. Sherlock followed him out and watched Shirley look around with the same big brown eyes he saw at the hospital. She had also gotten a bit bigger.

"How is she?" Sherlock asked.

"Amazing. She gives me no trouble at all, she stays asleep most of the night and doesn't fuss too much, and I noticed that she likes observing things." He looked up from Shirley to Sherlock when saying that last part. Sherlock grinned.

"Well she was named after me." And Sherlock's grin turned into a wide smile. _'That's right, she was named after me._' Sherlock thought. He had almost forgotten about that. Mrs. Hudson came outside and called them.

"Your breakfast is getting cold boys!"

"Oh really? You didn't have to make breakfast for us." John said as he walked in Mrs. Hudson's flat. John was shocked to see so much food on one table. There were sausages and eggs, waffles and strawberries, and bowls of oatmeal and cups of tea. He set Shirley down on the couch and hugged Mrs. Hudson again.

"Mmm you've really outdone yourself this time." Sherlock said, with his mouth full of oatmeal. Mrs. Hudson laughed and thanked him. They all sat down and ate breakfast together laughing and chatting away.

After they finished John thanked Mrs. Hudson again when Sherlock's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes. Oh brilliant! I'll be there shortly." Sherlock said and hung up the phone, "It was Lestrade." Sherlock saw John smile, "I need to go, thank you for the meal Mrs. Hudson it was delicious." He said as he walked to the door and looked at John.

"God I've missed this." John said and ran after Sherlock then stopped. He turned back to look at Shirley playing with the couch pillow.

"Oh go on dear I can manage the little one." Mrs. Hudson told John. He went back to her and kissed her forehead.

"You are a miracle worker." He said and chased after Sherlock who already hailed a cab. He got in and the cabbie started driving. He looked at Sherlock who was smiling like a mad man.

"So the case?" John asked and Sherlock scooted closer to him showing him pictures of the crime scene on his phone, explaining the story. While explaining the story he looked up at Johns fascinated face, trying to look for clues in the picture, and he couldn't help but smile again. Him and John Watson were back on the case, and the game was on.

**Hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter, I was thinking of splitting in but decided you've waited long enough! Please leave a review to let me know what you thing and feel free to leave and suggestions or guesses for the rest of the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait again! I went to Canada for a couple days so I couldn't write. **

**Enjoy this extra long chapter**

4

"So it was her boyfriend Derek then? Right" John looked up and asked Sherlock once he finished the story.

"That's what I thought but now it clearly isn't." Sherlock said.

"Why?" John asked wondering what had made Sherlock change his mind.

"Because you thought it on the first go." Sherlock said sounding serious at first but then he looked at John and started laughing and shortly after John laughed too. They both laughed a bit harder and longer than necessary but they didn't care. It had been a month since they saw each other and they were both extremely happy that they've reunited.

The cab stopped in front of an old, but beautiful, looking house. Sherlock paid the cabbie and got out the cab from John's door.

"This is Derek's house I presume?" John asked and he and Sherlock headed up the stairs. Sherlock turned around and nodded to John and banged the door. A few seconds later a man with dark messy hair opened the door with a cigarette in his hand.

"Who are you?" He asked as he blew out smoke to John's face who tried blowing it away.

"Sherlock Holmes, I believe you've heard of me, and the man you just blew your cigarette smoke to is my partner, Dr. John Watson. We're here on behalf of Scotland Yard to question you about the murder of Mrs. Stone." Sherlock said. A little grin came to John's face when Sherlock called him his partner. _Stop that_, he thought to himself, _he always calls me his partner_.

"What do I have to do with it?" He said slightly concerned as he took his final drag and flicked his cigarette out the door. Sherlock looked past Derek into his house and saw just what he was looking for, _a black necked cobra_.

"Well Mr. Sanders we've found snake bites on her leg and the bites belong to," he started as he walked into the house and stopped next to the hissing cobra, "A black necked Cobra." He said with the smile he usually had when the case got interesting. Derek paled.

"What? Bu-but I wouldn't-I _didn't _kill her. I love her. She's my girlfriends mother!" Derek said gaining confidence.

"Love her huh? Is that why she doesn't know you?" Sherlock said looking annoyed as the cobra made its way to his foot, still hissing. Derek's jaw fell, just slightly, and he picked it up again.

"How did you-?" Derek started as Sherlock made his way back to the door and picked up a newspaper from the growing pile.

"Sherlock Holmes, have you really not heard of me?" He said as he picked up a random newspaper and showed it to him.

"Ohhh" Derek said with realization, "You're the hat detective." Sherlock looked at the newspaper and sighed.

"You just had to put that picture on your blog, didn't you?" Sherlock said to John and he chuckled, "Well, I believe I've seen enough have a good day Mr. Sanders." Sherlock said as he walked out the door.

"But wait! I didn't kill her!" Derek shouted as he chased him outside.

"Oh I know, I have a feeling you wouldn't off the women you were having a blissful affair with, but just had to make sure." He said and turned back to the street hailing a cab. Derek froze. He wanted to ask how he knew that but something told him he'd just reply with 'I'm Sherlock Holmes.' So he continued staring until he and John went inside the cab.

"How the hell did you do that?" John asked looking awestruck. Sherlock smiled, he really had missed him, John was the only one who actually appreciated his deductions. He scooted closer to John and explained everything. John felt butterflies in his stomach. He noticed Sherlock sat closer to him in the cab now.

"…I could have known who did it sooner but it's more difficult to deduce the dead." Sherlock finished off_. Dammit_, John thought he really wanted to hear how he did it.

"Wait, so you know who did it?" John said hoping he didn't already say during his explanation.

"It was Megan, she already hated her parents, forcing her to be the perfect student so once she found out that her boyfriend was screwing around with her own mother she offed her. Molly texted me, she said that she didn't die from snake poisoning, she didn't even get bitten, a poison was introduced to her shampoo. So Megan finds out, poisons her shampoo and punctures holes in her foot to blame her cheating ex-boyfriend." Sherlock finished off with a grin. While explaining that John realized how close they were. Their faces were about a foot apart.

"Brilliant." John whispered, "Bloody brilliant!" He said louder and started laughing.

"What?" Sherlock said with a smile. _11 inches_

"I've missed this," John said as he calmed down, _9 inches_. "I've missed this so much." Their knees were touching and John felt that his stomach would explode. _6 inches_

"So have I." Sherlock said. _3 inches. _John closed his eyes waiting for the kiss he'd waited for for years. He always said he wasn't gay, he probably still wasn't, Sherlock is hardly human, he's extraordinary and it was impossible for John to fight his feelings. He tried keeping girlfriends but he never cared for them the way he cared for Sherlock. _2 inches_

"We're here." The cabbie said and turned around. John moved back only a little. _11 inches. _He was about to stab the cabbie, he noticed Sherlock hadn't moved. He stayed there looking at John passionately, that look faded and was replaced by annoyance as he reached into his pocket and put notes into the cabbies hand. John sighed as they both got out of the cab. As John closed the door, resisting the urge to slam it, he saw Sherlock was already walking next to him. Right next to him, their arms were together. John smiled, maybe the moment hadn't been ruined after all.

When they walked into 221B John went to Mrs. Hudson's flat to pick up Shirley. Sherlock went ahead into their flat to call Lestrade about the case. He grabbed the banister with his shaking hand, the hand that was just next to John's. It had been so long since he'd felt this way. John was the one to bring out his emotions and when he left Sherlock shut down again. He still couldn't shake off the thought of stabbing that cabbie. At that moment nothing mattered but John. He wanted to kiss John more than anything, even more than finding Moriarty and that damn cabbie ruined it. He left the door to his flat open and called Lestrade to solve the case for him.

John came up around 4 minutes later, Sherlock had just got off the phone with Lestrade. Sherlock looked up to face him and saw that Shirley was sleeping in a blanket in his arms. _Bless Mrs. Hudson_ he thought as he watched John place Shirley in the new crib he got when he came back.

"Did you call Lestrade?" John said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with him. He was amazed, as always." Sherlock smirked.

"Well, you are amazing." John smiled and walked up closer to Sherlock who was in the kitchen doing yet again another experiment. Sherlock smiled as he tried to keep focus on his experiment but failed and ended up making eye contact with John, who gave him a soft smile. Sherlock looked back down at his experiment unsure of what to do. Immediately after he did that he regretted it. _Stupid!_ He thought. He should have said something back to him. He was about to look back up at John and start a conversation when he heard Shirley fussing.

John turned back to the crib and cradled Shirley in his arms. Sherlock put down his experiment which he now thought of as stupid and went for his violin. _Please not the violin_ John thought although it'll put Shirley to sleep and hopefully make her smarter John didn't want to be shut out. Not now, he was so confused. He was gently rocking Shirley when he felt Sherlock behind him. He turned just as Sherlock started playing the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

Almost instantaneously Shirley fell back asleep and John set her down. He looked back up at Sherlock who was still playing the beautiful soft melody.

"That's beautiful." John whispered and Sherlock smiled at him. _So are you _he wanted to say but he held back, _not yet_ he thought as he went to the window and filled the flat with a soothing melody.

* * *

**And the relationship begins! So hope you guys liked it, I will try to post updates a bit more often. Please tell me what you you thought and what you think will happen next. **

**Don't own Sherlock by the way, sadly, don't know if I needed to put that but most of the other fanfics do. See you guys at the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for that super long wait! I just wanna give a special thanks to all my followers and favorites, enjoy!**

5

The next morning John spent longer than usual in the bathroom. He didn't really want to admit it but it was for Sherlock. He brushed his teeth longer and used the mouthwash he hardly ever used, and he also shaved the nonexistent stubble on his face. _I do shave for Sherlock Holmes_ he thought. He gave himself final checks in the mirror and headed out the bathroom. Sherlock looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smirked as John came out. _Dammit _he thought. John forgot who he was trying to impress, clearly Sherlock just deduced why he'd spent around 8 extra minutes in the bathroom. Trying not to blush John went to the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" John asked as he put two bagels in the toaster, cleverly avoiding the eggs. After all he'd just spent 8 minutes working on his breath and he defiantly wasn't gonna ruin it now. He also turned on the kettle and grabbed his mug.

"A slice of toast please." Sherlock said. He'd waited for John to get out of the bathroom so he could eat with him. He'd been in an inner turmoil for so long about John. He'd never show emotions, he'd never accept emotions, and then he met John. Of course at first he was able to keep himself away, but he let his walls fall lower and lower each day, till he realized he was completely exposed to emotions around John Watson. _About_ John Watson even. After around two extra minutes of waiting Sherlock knew that John returned the feelings Sherlock had. He grinned as he picked up the morning paper, he figured it would be a while till John got out. He'd set the paper down and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to Lestrade today to check on the news about Moriarty, would you like to come?" Sherlock asked with slight more interest in his voice than usual. John had noticed that.

"Of course," John said taking out his bagel and putting in Sherlock's toast, "wait…would you mind if I take Shirley too?" He asked as he poured the water into his mug adding in the tea bag.

"No not at all." Sherlock said grabbing his jam. He actually liked Shirley, she wasn't loud, and she didn't cry or fuss too much. He had also made it rather clear with John, once John even saw him playing peek-a-boo with her. He would never forget the smile on both their faces. It had just been a couple minutes before he was playing peek-a-boo when Sherlock started ranting about how the game could amuse her, "You're acting as if you've disappeared, you're going to make her believe people can disappear. They can't, don't you think I would've tried it with Anderson by now? We should teach her how to play chess" and he went to his room and brought out a chess board. John laughed as he remembered he left his phone downstairs in Mrs. Hudson's flat so he went to go get it, by the time he was back at the door he heard Sherlock say 'peek-a-boo' and Shirley laughing. He came in and saw both of them giggling over the chess board.

Sherlock's toast popped out of the toaster and snapped John back into real life. John handed Sherlock his toast and he spread jam over it and took a bite and John sat down with his bagel and tea.

"Oh Sherlock did you want any tea?" John said feeling bad about not asking him sooner.

"No thank you John." Sherlock said and took another bite of his toast. He turned around and saw Shirley fussing in her crib, "Would you like me to feed her?" he asked turning his head back to John.

"Oh no Sherlock you don't have to." John said but Sherlock had already got up and finished his toast heading for the fridge. He had kept the fridge adequately clean for Shirley. He tried avoiding experiments with body parts, but when that failed he put them in containers and put them on a different level then Shirley's food. He picked up one of the small bottles of milk and headed towards Shirley's crib.

"Good morning." Sherlock said as he picked Shirley up from her crib. She bunched up Sherlock's shirt in her hand and babbled. Sherlock smiled at her. John sat in his chair drinking his tea smiling away at his gorgeous detective feeding his child. Sherlock was actually a good parent, John thought he would try avoiding children but he loved Shirley. Once Sherlock finished feeding her he handed her to John to get her changed while he put on his coat and headed out to hail a cab.

When John came out he saw Shirley wearing a pink and green plaid onesie. He walked into the cab smiling at the cabbie as he began to drive. He and Sherlock were sitting close, it had become natural for them now. John played around with Shirley and Sherlock would join in a few times mumbling the same noises she would make. When they got to Scotland Yard John reached into his pocket but Sherlock had already paid the cabbie.

"Sherlock I could have got that." John said feeling guilty; he hadn't paid for a cab ride in a long time.

"Nonsense, its fine." Sherlock said as he and John walked out of the cab heading into Scotland Yard to surprise Greg.

"Jeff!" Sherlock clapped his hands together once he arrived. Greg sighed.

"My name is Greg." He said, "Sherlock, what are you doing here?" Greg saw John with Shirley walking up from behind and his mood instantly changed. He went up and hugged John and John happily hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry about Mary, how have you been?" he said pulling away and poking at Shirley making her giggle.

"Thanks," John said with a sad smile, "I've been doing alright, Sherlock's helping a lot."

"I'm glad." Greg said looking back at Sherlock with a smile, "and who is this?" he said making baby sounds to Shirley. John and Sherlock locked eyes for a moment and smiled.

"Shirley." John said and Greg looked up to John then Sherlock smiling.

"It's a lovely name." He said playing with Shirley's hand, "Hello Shirley."

"So to answer your question I've come for Moriarty." Sherlock said, waiting for a good time to interrupt them. Greg sighed.

"Sherlock, we really have been trying to find him, we'd call you the moment we found anything." Greg said clearly meaning to go on but Sherlock didn't want to hear a speech.

"You're not going to find anything without out help. John and I will be investigating today." Sherlock said heading to one of the computers, "Just keep Anderson away." Greg seemed ready to argue but just sighed, there was no way of keeping out Sherlock Holmes from an investigation.

Sure enough, two hours later a murder was reported and Sherlock sprang up saying it was a clue to find Moriarty. He and John ran ahead of the rest of the group and got into a cab and headed towards the murder sight.

Once they were all there Sherlock began to observe the body on the ground while the rest of Scotland Yard inspected the ally. 5"4 man visiting the country from somewhere in Australia. Sherlock continued observing the tiny details when he briefly looked up and saw John smiling at him. He looked back down at the body and his head shot up again to John. His smile continued for a brief moment and then he turned his head pretending to be watching something. Sherlock grinned for just a moment before facing the body. He'd made sure to file away John's smile in his memory palace. It was so full of passion and admiration. He knew what it meant when ordinary people smiled and looked away. Scanning the body Sherlock saw a folded piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, he took it out and unfolded it expecting it to be some sort of clue as to where this man was, or where he was going but instead he saw a note.

_Dearest Detective,_

_I do hope that this time you've found my note, it's been quite a nuisance placing all these letters in the pockets of the dead. I'm running out of people. Soon I will have to start killing at random, and that's no fun if you won't be able to find me. Connect the victims to find out whose next, you have till Friday. I'll be very disappointed if you don't get it, it's a rather long time to figure this out. I hope to see you soon Sherlly._

_-J.M_

The game was finally on Sherlock thought. It'd been weeks since Moriarty's return and Sherlock's been racking his brain about trying to find him. Now the time has finally come for him to reunite with his archenemy.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock called for the detective inspector, "How many murders have you gotten since his return?" Lestrade turned himself Anderson and began walking over to Sherlock.

"I believe this is the seventh one. Why?" The other detective asked. Sherlock got up and showed the paper in his hand, not letting Lestrade actually read it but letting him now of its presents.

"Moriarty. He was behind all of them. How could you not call me?" Sherlock asked shoving the note in his pocket.

"We didn't think he was behind them." Greg said hoping Sherlock believed him, he did want to call Sherlock but it was a delicate case. He was pretty sure he knew the link between the victims but he didn't want to call Sherlock and John until he was absolutely positive.

"I want you to show me the files you've made for the case." Sherlock said walking out of the ally to hail a cab, "Come on John!" Sherlock called as he and Lestrade were entering the cab. Lestrade got in first, kindly taking the front seat while Sherlock waited for John to get near the cab.

"It's Moriarty." Sherlock said as John got in through the other door holding Shirley in his hands. When John got in he sat himself closer to the middle. Sherlock noticed and he slid next to him taking the note out of his pocket and handing it to John. He curiously eyed the note before taking it from Sherlock, his fingers brushed over Sherlock's but he managed not to smile. Sherlock watched as the color drained from his face. He looked back up at Sherlock with a look of horror and disgust.

"How many?" was the first question John asked, and Lestrade turned his head to try and face him,

"This was the seventh one."

"Seven murders and you didn't think about calling us!" John shouted ignoring the fact that the cabbie was probably getting nervous. Lestrade looked embarrassed and looked down to the cab floor.

"I wanted to." Lestrade said loudly, but not quite shouting, "But this case was different and we didn't want to call until we were sure of the facts." John calmed down and stayed silent for a few seconds with a questioning look in his eye.

"What could be so special about this case that you couldn't tell us?" John asked clearly still annoyed. The cab driver was driving a bit faster than usual, maybe because he thought he was driving around lunatics, so they were pulling up to Scotland Yard. Lestrade paid the cabbie before either of them could even reach into their pockets.

"I really was going to call you," Lestrade said as he opened the door, "I'm sorry."

They got out in silence, even Shirley stopped babbling just for a moment. Once they entered Scotland Yard though, she continued he babbling, which actually slightly lightened everyone's mood. Lestrade went to a drawer and pulled out a large file. He gave another apologetic look at Sherlock and John before opening the file and pulled out seven images of people.

"Russell Grant, Amelia Crestwood, Felix Jones," Lestrade said each name and slid over there picture, "Susan Oliver, Daniel Stansfield," Lestrade paused and picked up the two remaining pictures, "And Anthony Knox, the man we just saw. Now all of them used to work for Moriarty, and for some reason we think he's the one killing them, and the case started about a month ago…" Lestrade paused and put the last picture down on the table, "with Mary being the first victim."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I actually didn't mean for this chapter to tae such a morbid turn. Before I started I actually aimed for this chapter to end with some johnlock (Very very fluffy) but I ended up with this. Hopefully I can add some Johnlock in the next chapter which should update very soon now. **

**Q: How do you guys feel about the chapter lengths?**


	6. Chapter 6

6

They both froze. Lestrade couldn't even stomach looking at them, he stared down on the table were Mary's picture was and even though they were silent, for what seemed like ages, Lestrade could hear the shouts from the people who considered him as a friend. John's frantic voice was shaking, and even Sherlock's smooth voice was on edge.

-_How could you hide this from us? Did you think telling us last minute would make it better? Is this you trying to spare my feelings? _

_-I thought I was heartless. Your incompetence will never cease to amaze me. You really let seven people die for our sake? I could have stopped this in a week. _

_-Friends don't do this._

_-Professionals don't do this. _

And for just one moment Lestrade heard there voices merge together, _I guess I was wrong about you._

Sherlock put an arm around Johns shoulder and lead him to the other side of the room, Lestrade thought they would leave but they both sat down on a computer and continued working. _Like professionals_, Lestrade thought.

Lestrade sighed and cleared the table, putting the file away. He went to his computer on the other side of the room and tried to work, but kept glancing at John and Sherlock. He saw anger and determination in John's face but Sherlock's face was blank as usual. He didn't even know what he was doing, Sherlock was on the case, he couldn't help, he could never solve this case, Sherlock was right about him. He looked up and saw John holding Shirley in one hand and stacks of paper in the other and Sherlock trailing behind with another stack of papers heading. He ran up to them, he wanted to apologize but they'd never take it, so he tried the professional approach.

"Did you get anything?" He asked and only Sherlock turned to face him.

"Plain as day on whom Moriarty will be after next." Sherlock said in a bored voice.

"Well who is it?" Lestrade asked curiously.

"Sorry," Sherlock said and turned back to the door, "but this is a delicate case." And he walked out the door followed by John and Shirley.

The sun was about to start setting as they left Scotland Yard. John went to the road holding up a hand to hail a cab but Sherlock took his wrist and gently lowered it.

"Walking will help calm you down." He said as he led the trail back home.

"I just can't believe he'd hide something like that from us. What kind of friend does that?" John asked looking at Sherlock.

"What sort of professional does that?" Sherlock countered glancing at John, "He isn't my friend and now I have proof that he isn't a professional." John sighed, and this caused Sherlock to stop and turn to John placing both his hands on his shoulders, holding the files between his elbow and side.

"Don't worry John, I know who the next target is, we'll find Moriarty and stop him, I promise." He said the last part with softness in his voice, and John had to look down at Shirley to stop himself from blushing.

"Thank you Sherlock." John said and they continued walking.

They'd walked for about ten minutes without talking, the silence was uncomfortable though, Sherlock actually enjoyed it. He did however feel how nervous John was and wanted to do something to take his mind off things. It was only Tuesday, they had three days till the encounter but untill then they had no way of finding Moriarty. As they walked Sherlock noticed a DVD shop and smiled. _Lovely_, he thought.

"So we never did have that Bond Night you talked about." Sherlock said breaking the silence.

"What?" John asked, even though he knew what he was talking about. He made a James Bond reference on his blog that Sherlock didn't understand and then admitted he had never watched his films, so John suggested a Bond Night.

"The James Bond films," Sherlock said and began walking to the store, "I'll be back in a moment." He said. John smiled as he watched Sherlock's coat flapping at the gorgeous breeze. The temperature was lovely and Shirley seemed to agree as well as she happily prattled when she felt the breeze. John absolutely loved seeing her smile, which was very often, she hardly ever frowned. John felt a little hungry then thought of how hungry Shirley must be. The last time she had a bottle was about three hours ago at the crime scene. Good thing they were almost home, he could feed her and put her to bed then watch films with Sherlock. His smile grew wider as he thought about Sherlock, and what he was doing to try to calm him.

Sherlock came back out with two DVD's in one hand and the files from the case in his other hand. One of the DVD's was Skyfall, the movie John had wanted to watch but never got to it and the other of course was Diamonds Are Forever, the movie John quoted on his blog. Sherlock smirked showing John the DVD's and they continued walking back to 221B.

"I'll just feed Shirley and put her to bed while you get the DVD player working." John told Sherlock as he opened the door to the flat and they both went up the stairs, a little faster than usual. Sherlock held the DVD's and files in one hand and opened the door to their flat with the other. He sent the files on the table and turned to John.

"Okay." he said as John went to get a bottle for Shirley. Sherlock set the DVD's down on the table and took a quick trip to his Mind Palace to remember how to set up a DVD player. It had been ages since he sat down and watched a film, but he's sure he can remember how to hook up a DVD player.

Shirley was starting to dose off while finishing her bottle. That was usually a sign when a baby's had enough to drink. John put the bottle down on the table and slowly rocked Shirley until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and set her down in her crib wrapping her up in her little pink blanket. He turned his head and saw that the DVD player was set and Sherlock was sitting down with both the DVD's in his hands.

"Which one?" Sherlock asked showing John both the cases. John went up to Sherlock and took 'Diamonds Are Forever' out of his hand and placed it in the DVD player. Before the film started John headed over to his chair and picked up a large folded blanket and went back to the couch.

"Are you cold?" Sherlock curiously asked, as John sat near him unfolding the blanket.

"Not really but I feel that blankets make movies more comfortable." John tried sounding casual to hide how jittery he felt.

"Oh." Sherlock said and turned his head, "Do you know where Mrs. Hudson put the rest of the blankets?" Sherlock asked and John hid a smirk. This was his chance.

"No I think she put the rest of the blankets in our rooms, but this blanket is rather large," John pause and picked up a bit of the blanket, "w-we could share." John finished losing all confidence and looking at the TV.

He felt Sherlock's hand graze his arm and pick up the blanket, "What a brilliant idea." He said as the opening credits appeared. John unwrapped himself from his bundle so Sherlock could be wrapped in with him. Sherlock slid off his shoes and sat criss-cross on the couch and wrapped himself in. Noticing how comfortable Sherlock seemed John slid his shoes off as well and placed both his feet at his side, slightly leaning into Sherlock.

Sherlock never really liked movies, but he enjoyed this one, he wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that John was snuggled up next to him or that James Bond was a decent spy. Sherlock stared at the screen criticizing ever tiny fault, until he felt John's head rest on his shoulder. He immediately fixed his eyes on John, who had a small smile plastered on his face and Sherlock was positive it wasn't because of the dying civilians on the screen. Sherlock's stomach ached, he started feeling that a lot around John lately. He assumed it had something to do with emotions.

He still wasn't sure of himself. This wasn't like a case, where facts lead straight to conclusion, this was much more complicated. It was obvious John's feelings have developed far from just friends and Sherlock knew that he cared about John, but neither of them are verbally admitting it. Their hiding behind slight games of not knowing were blankets are and scooting closer to each other in the cab. These were the things that made Sherlock doubt his next move.

_He just scooted closer to me so that's good, but he's acting like its casual and not looking at me… so that bad. But obviously since he scooted closer he does share these feelings, but why is he being aloof? Oh human_ _error._ He would often think in the cab, but this time was different. Sherlock could tell if John was lying and he clearly was about not knowing where the blankets were. It's clear as day that John loves Sherlock, but even now with his head on his shoulders there was still doubt in Sherlock's mind. John stifled a yawn but Sherlock still noticed. He wasn't aware of time, until he saw that the movie was almost ending.

Once the end credits rolled John sat up straight, "So what'd you think?" John asked.

"It wasn't terrible." Sherlock answered with a smirk, honestly he hadn't been paying much attention to it, but from what he did see the movie seemed decent.

"So…I'll take that you wanna watch the next movie?" John nervously asked.

"Some other night, you're tired John." Sherlock said and John nodded.

_I knew I shouldn't have rested on Sherlock, but it just felt so right. I was so comfortable with him, but clearly Sherlock didn't feel the same way. He would never want to watch another film with me again_ John thought, but then to John's complete and utter surprise Sherlock cupped the side of John's face.

_Okay_, Sherlock thought, _maybe this could be our confirmation_, and he leaned down and laid a soft kiss on John's lip. Everything around him slipped from his care when his lips locked with John's. They were perfect and soft and Sherlock wanted to stay there forever, but then he remembered that this was a confirmation and that John could want to pull away, even though all the signs said he wouldn't. He was about to pull away when one John's hands ran through Sherlock's hair and tugged it towards him.

Sherlock uncrossed his legs and shifted so that his whole body was facing John, and John did the same. Sherlock slid his hand down from John's cheek and went to his shoulder and pulled him even closer so now there was no space between them. Their lips danced together as their hands were exploring each other's backs. John moved one hand away from Sherlock's back and wiggled it in between them. Moving it across Sherlock's chest his hand fell to the buttons on his shirt. He wanted to rip his shirt off and just have him right then and there but at the same time he just wanted Sherlock's lips and nothing more.

He nibbled on Sherlock's lower lip asking for entrance and Sherlock gladly gave it to him. He slipped his tongue into Sherlock mouth exploring the new surroundings, and taking in all of Sherlock. His fingers were back in Sherlock's curls and Sherlock was practically melting. He never would have expected John to love him back and having his lips on his and his hands in his hair, Sherlock regretted ever trying to push away these feelings.

John pulled away panting for breathe along with Sherlock. He opened his eyes and saw that his face was beautifully flushed and brought out his eyes even more. He looked gorgeous. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair and pulled him forwards making their foreheads touch. They were still panting but Sherlock managed a small chuckle. He removed his forehead from John's and kissed his lips one more time.

"Goodnight John." He said as John rested in his chest hugging him. They remained still for a moment before John reluctantly pulled away.

"Goodnight Sherlock." He said and kissed his forehead before heading off to his room, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

* * *

**Aw! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. We should be seeing Moriarty very soon...Brace yourselves.**

**School starts in two days! DX Expect updates on the week ends from now on. **

**Till the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

7

John woke up starving, he had skipped dinner last night but after he kissed Sherlock he couldn't feel anything but joy. Remembering the events of last night made John blush. He tossed his sheets and got out of bed, heading down the stairs he tried to look casual and took a moment before opening the door. He stared at the handle for a few seconds before he turned it and headed in.

"Good morning Sherlock." He said in the casual voice he was mentally practicing at the door and headed for the bathroom. He glanced at Sherlock for a moment and saw him smirking in his chair. He turned his head and was about to head into the bathroom when he saw that the kitchen table actually had breakfast on it. He paused and stared at the breakfast that reminded him of the day he came back.

"What's this?" John asked in complete shock, he had no idea Sherlock could cook. Sherlock set his phone to the side and explained.

"Well you had quite the long day yesterday as I'm sure you're no longer used to running about all day, and you did skip dinner," Sherlock said and started smiling, "so I thought you'd be hungry by now." Sherlock shrugged and went back to his phone. John went over to Sherlock and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Sherlock." He said and Sherlock smiled at him and nodded before furiously typing on his phone. John loved the fact that his usual confident detective was actually nervous around him.

* * *

John was absolutely shocked upon finishing his breakfast. It was amazing and he knew for a fact that Mrs. Hudson did not make this breakfast. Much like the coffee, it warmed John's heart knowing that Sherlock made him such a great breakfast. While eating though, John noticed that the wall was now full of pictures of Moriarty and the seven victims, along with parts of maps with circles over them. John assumed these were the locations of all the assassinations. John washed his plates and sat in his chair next to Sherlock's.

"Thanks for the breakfast, it was amazing. I had no idea you could cook." John said and looked at the wall again, "Who's next?"

"Sidney Aaron. At 9:00 on Friday he'll be closing up for Saxby's and walking back to his flat, roughly twenty minutes away. He thinks he's clever, walking down uncommon routes and alleys so no one would recognize him, but it makes it so much easier for him to get killed."

"But he won't." John said with a hint of confusion, "Because we're going to save him." Sherlock

"I'm not sure just showing up will call the assassin off, the big picture isn't saving him, we're going for Moriarty, and nowhere in his letter did he say if we show up he'll let Sidney live." John rested his chin in his palm.

"So he's still going to die?"

"I don't understand why this would affect you, he's killed dozens, maybe even hundreds of people." Sherlock said with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Yeah but…" John started but Sherlock had made an excellent point, this wasn't some innocent civilian, he was a murderer. He sighed instead.

"Just two more days until we see him again. It'll be over soon." Sherlock said and held John's hand for a moment, "but until then, just keep safe." And with that he went into his Mind Palace. John looked over to Shirley in her crib. Moriarty killed Mary, what would stop him from hurting Shirley?

John pushed that thought away and went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle and wake Shirley up. He would never let anyone take her.

**Foreshadowing? **

**Maybe... **

**Yeah it was pretty short but I needed a filler before Moriarty. I'm really excited about the next chapter, hopefully I can write it up and update in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got the time to update this, lots of angst I hope you'll enjoy**

8

John woke up with one thing on his mind: Moriarty. Today was the day that he and Sherlock would finally see him again after his 'death'. He quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs. He opened the door to see that Sherlock wasn't in the living room. His first reaction was panic as he looked around but when he saw that the door to Sherlock's room was closed he let out a sigh of relief. _He's probably sleeping_ John thought as he headed towards his room. He reached for the nob but then stopped, it was a big day and Sherlock needs rest, he'll wake up on his own. He went back to the bathroom to freshen up and made himself breakfast.

While eating breakfast he noticed that Shirley was starting to fuss. He hurried with the remainder of his breakfast and got a bottle for Shirley.

"Good morning." John said picking her out of her crib. He set her down by her toys and played with her. The area around her crib has become somewhat of a playground. She had a little rocking horse, building blocks, and several stuffed animals. He always made sure not to let the range spread too far, he worried Sherlock might trample over her blocks. He heard a door behind him open and he turned to see Sherlock. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing pants and an untied robe that revealed his thin yet muscular chest. John blushed as he tried to focus on Sherlock's eyes.

"Good morning Sherlock," He said and Sherlock's head snapped towards him.

"J-John?" Sherlock stuttered and tied his robe, "What are you doing up?" John suppressed a chuckle when he saw Sherlock's face turn a slight shade of pink.

"It's 9 Sherlock, I came down and you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you," John said smiling but turned serious as he continued, "big day today…thought you needed the extra rest."

"Mmm. Well thank you." Sherlock muttered as he headed for the bathroom.

John began to feed Shirley while his mind wandered to Moriarty again. He was in the middle of an imaginary scenario when Sherlock returned, with fixed hair, and sat in his chair entering his Mind Palace.

"Sherlock, breakfast." John said taking him out of his Mind Palace.

"I don't need breakfast." Sherlock argued trying to go back to his Mind Palace but John insisted, "Sherlock you need energy, you have got to eat."

"I don't need food. I ate pasta last night." Sherlock retaliated, but John was already heading to the kitchen.

"Just one slice of toast." John said as he popped bread into the toaster. Sherlock groaned but didn't say anything.

When the toast was ready John took out the jam and was about to spread it on the toast for Sherlock, when Sherlock got up from his seat and just took a bite from the toast and set it to the side. Sherlock went back to his seat and John sighed knowing that he couldn't get Sherlock to eat more. He went to his chair across from Sherlock and nervously sat down.

"So, what do you plan on doing when we see him?"

"Stop him that's for sure." Sherlock replied curtly and John took the hint that he didn't want to talk about Moriarty now.

"Let's visit Mrs. Hudson," John said getting up from his chair, "she must be worried sick."

"She wouldn't be if you hadn't told her." Sherlock said slowly getting up.

"She needs to know." John said getting Shirley and heading for the door. Sherlock went back to his room and left the door ajar. He came back out a few moments later wearing his suit and his trench coat hanging from his arm. They exchanged shy smiles as they headed for Mrs. Hudson's flat.

They made their way downstairs and knocked on Mrs. Hudson's door. A moment later Mrs. Hudson answered, delighted that they came and offered them tea as she sat them down on the couch.

"No thank you Mrs. H. we just had breakfast." John politely declined her offer.

"Really? Even Sherlock?" She asked looking at Sherlock in disbelief. John chuckled when he noticed a carrier seat along with several other toys in her hall.

"Oh no Mrs. Hudson you shouldn't have." John said reaching into his pockets for his wallet. Mrs. Hudson turned her head to where John was looking at and almost immediately replied, "Nonsense John, Shirley is like a granddaughter to me."

"No, no you didn't have to get all that, you shouldn't even be taking care of her this much, I'm sorry it's just-" John said as he tried giving her 100 pounds

"No John," She said and rejected the money, "you and Sherlock are doing very respectable things, going off and stopping crime, but you can't do that with a child along, and you can't just leave her alone."

"You are a miracle worker." John said and hugged Mrs. Hudson. She smiled and blushed, Sherlock always felt better seeing Mrs. Hudson so happy. They spent a couple hours with Mrs. Hudson before they left, just before leaving John dropped the 100 pounds on the table next to the door. They went back up to their flat, John checked his watch, it was only 2, they had about six hours before they had to head over to David Saxby's.

Once they were up Sherlock informed John that if he needed him he'll be in his Mind Palace and John replied that he'll be off to do some errands. He walked out of the flat and begun walking to the grocery store, despite the fact that they didn't really need anything. John just wanted to occupy his time, which is why he chose a farther store instead of the one just eight minutes away. He walked around the store for about twenty minutes and leaving only with frozen food, some fruits and vegetables for Mrs. Hudson, and snacks he hoped Sherlock would eat.

As he left the store he questioned whether he should go to the bank or not, he wasn't behind on any bills and he had an adequate amount of walking around money, so he decided not to. Walking down the streets he saw many people on their phones and thought of Molly, and how he hadn't seen her in ages. Maybe when he gets back home he'll drop off the bags and go visit Molly for a while, _yeah_ he thought, _that's a good idea_.

He walked for several more minutes till he reached the door to the flat. He walked in and knocked on Mrs. Hudson's door first, she greeted him with a large smile and hugged him.

"Oh John, that's very kind of you." Mrs. Hudson said as he handed her the bags.

"Oh no problem I was already out," John said, not completely lying, "anyways I gotta get the rest of this back up to the flat."

"Of course, goodbye John." Mrs. Hudson smiled and waited till John was at the stairs to close her door. As he made his way to the door he heard Shirley crying and jumped to the door. _Dammit! Sherlock said he'll be in his Mind Palace, he probably can't hear her_ he though, but to his surprise when he opened the door Shirley wasn't near her toys, she was in Sherlock's arms. He was rocking her and humming 'Hush Little Baby' when he turned to John. He continued rocking and humming but he looked up and gave him a shy half smile before returning his attention to Shirley. John stood there for a moment, shocked at the gorgeous sight, as Shirley's crying slowed and then stopped. He slowly set her in her rocker and she stared at the toys attached before laughing and playing with him. Sherlock stood back up and approached John.

"I see you got groceries," Sherlock said and took the bags from his hands, grazing his hand in the process, "thank you."

John noticed Sherlock smile when they brushed hands but quickly returned to his expressionless face, John wished he could do the same, he knew his cheeks were turning red.

"I didn't know you were good with kids," John said trying to sound natural but he knew he was failing miserably when he saw Sherlock smirk, "you have a-a nice voice, well you were humming but it was a nice…hum." John said wanting to punch himself over how stupid he sounded.

"Thank you," Sherlock chuckled but turned serious as his eyes ran up and down John slowly, "well I can take care of her if you're planning on going out."

"What?" John asked quickly, "I wasn't planning on going out." John thought he sounded convincing, but no one could lie to Sherlock Holmes.

"No?" Sherlock asked skeptically raising his eyebrow, "Okay than, well if you need anything, just call." And with that he sat back down and was back in his Mind Palace. John knew that he could trust Sherlock with Shirley but he didn't want to leave now, he just wanted to stay with the two people he cared about most in the world before Moriarty. Reluctantly he sat down and opened his laptop, trying to find something to do to occupy his time.

* * *

John looked to the clock and back at his screen every few minutes once 8 o'clock came. He played with Shirley from time to time and fed her and managed to write the beginning of his blog entry for the current case. As he looked back to the clock 8:40 finally came but he waited a little longer before he went to Sherlock, to make it seem as he wasn't counting down.

"Sherlock?" He said a minute later, "Sherlock it's time." Sherlock's facial expression didn't change but he placed his hands down and got up from his chair.

"Let's go." He finally said as he grabbed his coat. John followed him as he walked down the stairs and out of the flat. As they walked down Baker Street Sherlock raised his hand to hail a cab and as always, there was a cab around for Sherlock Holmes. They entered the cab and Sherlock told their destination to the cabbie, which was roughly 17 minutes away. Sherlock sat on his side keeping his eyes forward, probably thinking, while John's eyes kept wandering out the window, and was unable to keep his thoughts in order.

"So, any plans?" John asked trying to make the cab ride a little less unnerving.

"Several," Sherlock replied swiftly, "but one can never be sure when dealing with Moriarty, his moves are unpredictable, but it still felt necessary to try and think of an outcome."

"And?" John asked after waiting for a few moments. When Sherlock remained silent keeping his eyes ahead John knew he wouldn't get the answer he was hoping for and Sherlock would keep silent, for John's sake.

The rest of the cab ride was silent and John kept his head facing the glass, looking at the buildings and people. John knew they were close when he felt Sherlock shift in his seat.

"Stop here." Sherlock said and he gave the cabbie his money and hopped out of the cab.

"Have a good day gentlemen." He said as John was getting out of the cab, he turned back and nodded to him, "You too."

He and Sherlock began walking down the street to where Saxby's was. As they approached the small black shop Sherlock turned and walked to the other side of the street and John trailed behind. Sherlock casually leaned on the wall of the shops parallel to Saxby's.

He saw a figure moving around the shop folding clothes, _defiantly Aaron,_ he thought. He was about 5"8 with spiky brown hair, he deduced that he was in his early 30's and had a wife and child. When he turned around Sherlock noticed a small bulge on the back left of his pants, _left handed and armed, _Sherlock thought. A shorter thin man came into view, _his boss,_ Sherlock deduced, and said something to Sidney in which he smiled, said something back, and headed for the back exit.

"Come on John." Sherlock said and involuntarily grabbed Johns hand and ran across the street to Saxby's. As he ran, he thought about the smaller man's hand in his, it was soft and smooth despite his years in the military, holding guns all the time. He heard a door open and stopped as he reached the corner of the shop. He saw Sidney walking out of the store and close the door behind him. He waited till he was several feet away and began walking slowly behind him.

They walked on for about three minutes, turning the alleys in silence, Sherlock paused a few times thinking that Sidney became aware of his and John's presence, but Sidney continued walking and so did they. Sherlock began to wonder when Moriarty would appear as he turned the alleys and saw Sidney pointing a gun at him.

"You picked the wrong man." Sidney growled at Sherlock walking closer to them, slowly lowering his gun, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, or trying at least." Sherlock said casually and he felt John squeeze his hand as if telling him to stop. Sidney gave a curt laugh and pulled the gun back up and pointed it at John's head.

"Let me ask again, what are you doing here?" Sidney asked when a chuckle was heard from behind him. A tall, thin man in a black suit walked out of the shadows and into view, it was Moriarty.

"He's telling the truth Sidney," Jim said in his smooth voice grinning, "Hello boys." He looked over Sidney to Sherlock and John. Sherlock could feel John's grip tighten and he did the same, he wasn't sure if it was out of his own fear, or if he was just trying to reassure John that it would be fine, that Moriarty would be stopped.

"Y-You're alive?" Sidney stuttered and lowered his gun and turned to Jim, "How?" Moriarty's grin turned into a scowl.

"I've left people in charge of the web. You think I die and you're free? No no no, I don't think you see what you've done." Sidney fell to his knees.

"Sir, I am so sorry I have made stupid choices without you there to guide me, please, please give me another chance." He tried holding back his tears. Moriarty crouched down and gave him a scolding look.

"I think you already know my answer." He stood up and took a few steps backwards, he kept his eyes on Sidney and nodded and three muffled blasts came from behind Sherlock and John. Sidney's body folded over his legs as his blood pooled around him. John winced at the sight, for a moment he was back at the hospital and Mary was back on the floor, bleeding. Moriarty walked forward, and showing no respect, walked over Sidney's body making his way to Sherlock.

"James." Sherlock nodded, greeting him, disregarding the fact that a man had just been killed.

"Sherlock, John, long time no see," He said as if he were an old college friend, "How have you been?" He smirked looking at John and Sherlock's conjoined hands.

"Lovely, I see you've been busy ever since you came back," Sherlock replied not letting go of John's hand, "how did you, by the way?"

"No actually, quite the opposite," Moriarty walked closer to Sherlock and said in a loud whisper, "want to know why I did this?"

"Why?" Sherlock asked and Moriarty took a step back making sure John can see him clearly, "I was bored." He said casually.

"I remembered that February 1st was Mary's spectacular due date and the idea just popped. I bet you were surprised upon the connection Johnny Boy, never thought your lovely bride would have worked for me?" He smirked, and John wanted to smash him against the alley walls and beat him but he held himself back, hoping that the plan Sherlock hasn't told him about would kick in soon.

"You know, she came in contact with me before the wedding." Moriarty started and paused noticing John's confused look, "Oh yes, she knew I was alive. She told me about you and the wedding. It was better she told me rather than me finding out myself- which you know I would have- I would have been quite displeased. Of course I couldn't be happy for her, a sharpshooter like her would be wasted as a house wife, but being dead was so _boring_" he sang looking at Sherlock, "you'd know, the times you weren't wrecking my web, it gets boring. Anyways I played along, pretended that I was glad for her, and let her get on with the production.

"Of course I sent a spy to the wedding, lovely it was, really. I saw the face you made when you heard the news about the new addition, I knew the real reason you were shocked. Ever since Sherl came back you and Mary haven't been as…active." He finally decided on the word and chuckled. He looked to the sky as if in deep thought, "Shirley? Defiantly not the name I'd choose for my baby, it's a rather difficult choice for me, which is why I left you to do it. I guess I can't be surprised you named your baby after the man you actually wanted to have a baby with" He chuckled once more and John didn't think he could handle another second, he was disgusted in thinking that Shirley wasn't his, he was ashamed of Mary, and he was scared for the child who wasn't his.

"Till the next murder boys, such a lovey chat." He said sweetly and began to walk down the alley. Sherlock didn't utter a single word, John couldn't believe it, he held back and bit his tongue for nothing. His anger exploded as he let go of Sherlock and ran to Moriarty about to jump on him when Sherlock's surprisingly strong arms pushed him to the wall of the alley and placed a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Armed snipers John," Sherlock whispered and Moriarty turned to see what was going on, "we can't do anything."

"Your boyfriend's right," He said with a superior look, and turned back around. John couldn't believe it, so Sherlock didn't have a plan, he looked at the consulting criminal and back to Sherlock, _how could Sherlock just accept this? _He thought. Right after than he heard a swarm of footsteps running in the alley, he turned from Sherlock and saw the gang from Scotland Yard, all armed, surrounding Moriarty.

"You didn't really expect us to come alone did you? Now I know you've got your snipers, but how many people can they kill in the amount of time it takes to pull a trigger?" Sherlock said, finally taking the upper hand. John couldn't even begin to describe his relief, Sherlock had a plan, he just didn't tell him because he wanted it all to seem real. John thought they had won when he heard Moriarty laughing, and he turned to them.

"You didn't really expect me to expect you to come alone?" He walked and stood in what seemed to be the center of the alley and laughed again, "Ciao." He saluted as the concrete fell open under him, giving him the perfect escape route, and closing back up.


End file.
